Close your eyes
by Nancyns4
Summary: Decir que lo había visto todo era una mentira. -Quiero morir... Shadow había visto muchas cosas, pero no estaba preparado para ver a Sonic tan destrozado... ShadowxSonic Yaoi M/Angustia/Romance
1. El brillo en tu mirada

_**Nota del autor:**_

 _Hola mis queridos lectores aquí vengo con una nueva historia, se me ocurrió hace unos días y dije: ¿Por qué no?_

 _Ya saben mis historias suelen ser muy oscuras así que tomen sus precauciones, y como siempre es un fanfic Shadonic mi trauma._

 _Bien sin más que decir les dejo disfrutar de la historia, nos vemos de nuevo en las_ _ **"notas finales."**_

* * *

" _ **Close your eyes."**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

" _ **El brillo en tu mirada."**_

Decir que lo había visto todo era una mentira, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había pasado por muchas situaciones, las cuales unas se tornaban peligrosas, otras no tanto con resultados aceptables, lamentablemente también existían unas las cuales no siempre terminaban del todo bien.

Shadow había visto muchas cosas, pero nunca se vio afectado de algún modo, no desde la muerte de María; sin embargo, en esa ocasión la rutina cambio y no fue muy bienvenido que digamos.

Ojos rojos observaron a su alrededor, analizando cada rincón del hogar en el cual se encontraba. La última vez que había visitado la casa de Sonic recordaba como todo estaba un poco más en orden como para decir que era un lugar decente, por otro lado en solo un mes todo era un desastre.

Basura, platos, ropa entre otras cosas se encontraban por todos lados. No tenía derecho a juzgar la vida del erizo y el pequeño zorro después de lo había sucedido, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Sonic estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles, aunque no podía culparlo.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al verse parado bajo el marco de la puerta de la entrada, esperando por Tails quien había ido a buscar a la maravilla azul. Ambos brazos estaban cruzados sobre su característico pecho blanco mientras sus dedos enguantados se encontraban con el pelaje oscuro a un ritmo que mostraba su impaciencia en el tamborileo de los mismos.

Un poco antes de que su paciencia se agotara, el pequeño zorro hizo acto de presencia bajando las escaleras del lugar con un aspecto cansado denotado en sus claros ojos azules.

–No quiere bajar –fue todo lo que dijo con grandes ojos brillantes dejando ver su derrota. El temblor se hizo presente demostrando como ferozmente trataba de controlarse a sí mismo, mientras el par de colas gemelas se crispaban nerviosas.

Cejas oscuras mostraron molestia y preocupación al ceñirse, brazos negros abandonaron su posición cayendo a ambos lados, uno se recuperó descansando en uno de los hombros temblorosos del pequeño niño tratando de dar un poco de consuelo.

–Déjame hablar con él –dijo apretando su agarre, suavizando su rostro en un intento de tranquilizar al otro–. Deja que yo me encargue de él en lo que tu limpias este desastre ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto mirando a su alrededor forzando su punto.

Un asentimiento tembloroso fue lo que recibió como respuesta junto a una pequeña sonrisa húmeda–. Gracias Shadow.

–No lo menciones –descarto rápidamente dirigiendo su mirada a las escaleras mientras preguntaba –: ¿Esta en su habitación?

–Sí, subiendo las escaleras segunda puerta a la izquierda –instruyo el menor frotando sus ojos borrando toda evidencia de tristeza. Asintiendo comenzó su andar dejando a Tails con sus propios problemas para enfrentar al testarudo erizo.

Ya había sido un tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, después de la última jugada de Eggman todo se había tranquilizado un poco. Todo el asunto con Infinite y la resistencia había sido un dolor en el culo, sobre todo para Sonic, ya que fue el que recibió la peor parte al ser encerado durante seis largos meses torturado entre otras cosas. Cuando por fin lo habían encontrado todo lucia normal, aparte de uno que otro rasguño el erizo lucia bien, pero bendito caos estaban tan equivocados.

Ignorando sus pensamientos por un momento, miró fijamente la puerta de madera frente a él, el color blanco lastimaba sus ojos gracias a los rayos del sol que se reflejaban. El día era bonito y soleado contrastando con la felicidad de todo Mobius al ser finalmente liberado, desgraciadamente al parecer ese sentimiento cálido y reconfortante no alcanzaba al ser al otro lado de la puerta.

Puño enguantado hizo contacto con la madera pulida, el sonido se hizo presente perturbando el lúgubre silencio. Sin esperar respuesta ya que estaba seguro que no recibiría alguna, giro el pomo abriéndose paso con el rechinar de las bisagras en sus orejas.

La oscuridad lo recibió con una leve astilla de luz solar que se colaba a través de una pequeña rendija entre las cortinas sobre la ventana. Dejando la puerta abierta permitiendo que la luz se hiciera presente se adentró el erizo ónix permitiendo que su mirada se adaptara al lúgubre lugar.

Ojos rojos examinaron la sombría habitación apreciando el desastre a su alrededor, la vista era similar a la planta baja solo que en lugar de una sala de estar se encontró con un pequeño escritorio abarrotado de quien sabe que cosas, por otro lado se encontraba un closet lleno de ropa hasta el tope dejando desparramar otra poca a su alrededor, repisas donde suponía que debían haber libros entre otras cosas se encontraban vacías dejando el contenido sobre el suelo alfombrado, una mueca se formó en su rostro al observar todo con mayor claridad y debido al olor a tierra y sangre que se mezcló con todo lo demás.

Dando una última mirada observo la pequeña mesita de noche donde se encontraba un marco boca abajo escondiendo la fotografía que portaba, junto a el se encontraban frasco que contenían medicinas recetadas.

Finalmente la mirada rojiza hizo contacto con la fuente de sus problemas. Sentado sobre la cama revuelta se encontraba el erizo azulado recargando su espalda sobre la cabecera, la derrota se palpaba en toda su forma aun después de su victoria. Hombros aleonados melocotón azulado estaban caídos dejando ver el cansancio en su dueño, púas una vez erguidas y orgullosas se encontraban caídas y opacas junto con todo el pelaje revuelto y enmarañado, ambas piernas azules estaban estiradas dejándolas descansar bajo las sabanas sucias y mal olientes, ambos pies estaban cubiertos por los característicos zapatos rojos que en ese momento no mostraban nada más que suciedad, ojos esmeraldas estaban ocultos gracias a que su dueño mantenía su cabeza baja perdido en sus pensamientos en un punto inexistente en sus manos enguantadas las cuales descansaban sobre sus piernas. A través de la jungla azul y melocotón logro observar las heridas llenas de tierra y sangre, he ahí el desagradable olor.

Conteniendo la respiración Shadow se quedó estático en medio de la habitación, la vista no era para nada reconfortante, no podía reconocer al erizo derrotado sobre la cama, era doloroso incluso para él observar en lo que se había convertido su rival.

Soltando un suspiro tembloroso, se aclaró la garganta, humedeciendo sus resecos labios se preparó para hablar.

–Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí –se escuchó la voz rasposa escurriendo en sarcasmo–. Pero si es la forma de vida perfecta. Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? –pregunto con burla mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

Tratando de asimilar las palabras ojos rojos solo parpadearon " _!¿Pero qué mierda?¡"_ , fue en lo único que pudo pensar ante el amargo recibimiento.

–Vaya sorpresa parece que el gato te comió la lengua –prosiguiendo con el trato frió, Sonic solo se dedicó a mirar sus manos mientras pequeñas risas lastimosas salían de su garganta–. Vete de aquí Shadow no tengo el ánimo para soportarte –levantando su cabeza miro inexpresivo el techo sobre él mientras su sonrisa se extinguía–. No quiero tu lastima –gruño mostrando los dientes dejando en claro su molestia.

Tomándose un momento Shadow se dedicó solo a respirar, el ingrato erizo estaba presionando sus botones ante el trato cruel; sin embargo, estaba muy equivocado si creía que con unos cuantos insultos se desharía de él.

–Estas comportándote como un imbécil y ni siquiera he estado aquí por más de un minuto –dijo con voz monótona observando al obstinado erizo quien había sonreído una vez más.

– ¡Ah! ¿Verdad que no es bonito? ¿Dime que se siente que te desprecien a cada minuto del día cuando solo quieres ayudar? Es hermoso el karma ¿Verdad? –riendo como un loco dejo caer su cabeza a un lado sin apartar la mirada del techo–. Aunque pensándolo bien el karma es una mierda –dio a conocer frunciendo ambas cejas en pensamiento–. En realidad todo es escoria, la vida es muy injusta.

– ¿Crees que me importa? Despréciame todo lo que quieras Sonic, no me interesa –veneno se escuchó en sus palabras mientras apretaba los puños en ira pura.

– ¡Oh! Al parecer toque un punto sensible –dejando caer su cabeza nuevamente el joven héroe oculto su boca con una de sus manos amortiguando una risa sínica.

Rodando los ojos ante comentario absurdo se dedicó a tomar unas cuantas respiraciones calmando su burbujeante genio–. Y ¿Qué diablos te paso? –pregunto con curiosidad al ver el desastre que era.

–Oh ya sabes, salí a correr –presunción gritaron sus facciones mientras se encogía de hombros tomándole menor importancia al tema.

La tristeza reflejo el rostro de Shadow al escuchar las palabras, verlo tan indiferente respecto a su situación era chócate, tanto que por un momento se arrepentía de haber hecho la pregunta.

–Vasta, no me mires así –la amargura se hizo presente cuando ambas cejas azuladas se fruncieron en molestia–. No me mires.

Asombro fue la respuesta del erizo ónix, después de mucho tiempo si no desde el principio desde que conoció a su igual, nunca había sentido lastima, nunca mostraría tal sentimiento, debido al hecho que sería un insulto hacia el otro y por más odio mutuo que sintieran nunca lo despreciaría; sin embargo, en esa ocasión en un descuido imprudente se atrevió a mostrar compasión sin medir las consecuencias de su acto.

–No te atrevas Shadow, no tú, no me des la misma mirada que me dan los demás que no te queda –la ira y frustración se escurrió por el borde junto al sarcasmo. Puños enguantados temblaron mientras el rechinar de los dientes perlados inundaba la habitación con el lastimoso sonido.

–Tú no eres así Sonic –ahogándose con su propia saliva apenas logro pronunciar la oración. Cuerdas vocales se negaban a hacer su función debido a la tensión expuestas, agua el vital líquido fresco era lo que rogaba su reseca garganta provocando pequeños gruñidos de mal estar ante la rasposa sensación.

– ¿En qué te has convertido? –el susurro se escuchó a través del respirar trabajoso de ambos, orejas azuladas captaron la oración ocasionando que una mueca sínica se pintara en los labios melocotón.

– ¿Qué te importa? Es mi vida y no es de tu incumbencia –una carcajada faltante de gracia le siguió provocando pequeñas convulsiones en el azulado cuerpo revolcado entre las sabanas sucias mientras su dueño en un intento poco convincente trataba de amortiguar mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus manos.

– ¡Oh no! Ahí estas equivocado idiota, es de mi incumbencia desde que arrastraste a Tails a tu mierda lastimosa –ojos rojos llameantes fulminaron al erizo azul cuando su dueño soltó las palabras sin tacto alguno. Shadow estaba hirviendo en furia mal contenía ante el comportamiento del otro y no se detendría hasta que lograra meter un poco de razón en esa cabeza de espinas azuladas.

La risa se detuvo abruptamente, el silencio inundo el lugar y por un momento Shadow tuvo temor de romperlo.

–No metas a Tails en esto –la sentencia fue fría causando un escalofrió a través de la oscura espina dorsal hasta su cola, púas negras y rojas se levantaron en señal de defensa.

–No tienes derecho a exigir, estas arrastrando al niño porque no puedes cuidar de ti mismo, estás haciendo su vida miserable –exponiendo la verdad sin adornar la lastimosa realidad se esforzó por hacer entender al otro. Shadow no lo engañaría, todo era un desastre y Sonic no tenía la culpa, pero el erizo no estaba manejando las cosas de la mejor manera, y si seguía ese camino de auto destrucción no llegaría a ningún lado y solo la situación empeoraría.

– ¿Estas culpándome? –la emoción en su voz se había escapado en esa cuestión, ojos verdes miraron la pared que tenía enfrente perdiéndose un momento en sus pensamientos dejando ver la miseria acumulada en el pequeño cuerpo azulado–. Yo no quería esto, yo no lo pedí.

–Nadie lo quería, yo… entiendo…

–No, no entiendes, nadie nunca entenderá –interrumpió el menor con amargura cansándose de la tediosa conversación.

–No puedes seguir así Sonic, necesitas a alguien que te ayude y Tails no puede hacerlo solo –palabras suaves salieron de sus labios, después de mucho tiempo desde su tiempo con María no había usado ese tono de voz, pero era necesario romper por una vez sus reglas debido a la desesperación que sentía.

–Entonces ahora soy una carga –escupió venenoso mientras una pequeña sonrisa lastimosa se colocaba en sus labios y orejas cobalto se inclinaban defensivas.

–Yo nunca dije eso.

– ¡No me hagas reír Shadow! Y dime ¿Quién se supone que debe cuidarme? ¿Tú? Que acaso ya se te olvido que le sucedió a la última persona que estuvo bajo tu cuidado –burla pura junto al sarcasmo se escurrió en la declaración, ojos rojos se abrieron en consecuencia, dejando ver lo herido que se encontraba su dueño, la traición se dibujó en todo su rostro y por un momento rogo a cualquier dios porque sus oídos hubieran escuchado mal.

– ¿Sabes? Aunque pensándolo bien debería quedarme contigo tal vez y así muera más rápido ¿no lo crees? –el alivio se apreció en la sentencia ignorando las consecuencias.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Shadow negó con vigor, negándose a creer que Sonic, el dulce y tierno Sonic, el erizo al cual le había confiado sus más profundos secretos estuviera hiriéndolo de la peor manera: burlándose de lo que más amaba, abriendo las heridas de su pasado, manchando la memoria su amada María, pisoteando su dolor, escupiéndolo pasando por encima de él destrozando todo a su paso.

La imagen del sonriente erizo azul, las dulces y comprensibles miradas, su aura protectora, todo lo bueno que era se desvaneció en un instante, estropeado la hermosa imagen con el sucio color sangre nublando su juicio.

La ira se hizo cargo, la tristeza se escurrió grotesca susurrándole al oído como había sido traicionado. Dejándose guiar por sus oscuras emociones arremetió contra el erizo azul; tomándolo por el cuello lo estrello sin piedad contra la pared, levantándolo sobre sus pies acorralándolo en la pared junto al ventanal.

Un bufido salió de los labios melocotones al quedarse sin aire debido al impacto, manos enguantadas logro sentir sobre su cuello impidiendo el paso del preciado oxigeno mientras estas se tensaban con cada minuto que pasaba; sin embargo, Sonic no lucho, brazos flácidos se encontraban a sus costados al momento que se encontraba suspendido por encima del suelo gracias al fuerte agarre.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! , Su mente se tambaleaba alrededor de la pregunta, mientras ojos rojizos se humedecían negados a dejar caer el líquido salino. La luz y oscuridad jugaba en el lugar gracias al zangoloteo sobre su presa golpeándolo una y otra vez sobre la pared provocando que las cortinas bailaran dejando entrar un poco de luz al lugar.

Sonic era un muñeco sin vida dejándose manipular a su antojo y no lo entendía. Estaba furioso y sobre todo herido, pero una parte de él quería que el otro se defendiera, que le suplicara que se detuviera; sin embargo, ahí estaba la misma respuesta.

El movimiento y el ruido en el lugar se detuvo dejando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral, ojos rojos miraron consternados la figura floja sobre sus manos cuando un travieso rayo de sol se coló a través de las cortinas permitiendo apreciar su rostro, la tranquilidad que despedía aquel erizo era extraordinaria. Ojos esmeraldas estaban ocultos bajo su manto cobalto mientras su dueño mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha sobre su rostro causando que la ira nuevamente se elevara por un momento, debido al claro descaro y burla de su amo, pero Shadow se contuvo de nueva cuenta analizando cada emoción en aquel semblante.

El miedo se apodero de sus características al entender aquel rostro pacífico y búrlenlo. Púas negras bailaron en negación y horror, ojos escarlatas reflejaron desconsuelo mientras erizo ónix bajaba a su presa sobre sus pies colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros cobalto melocotón.

Sonic se sorprendió ante al acto de su rival. Púas traseras se encontraron con la pared permitiéndole a su espalda recargarse sobre ella mientras era colocado sobre sus pies y manos oscuras se colocaban sobre sus hombros con un agarre sorprendente, debido al trato gentil por primera vez se permitió mirar al erizo frente a él.

Atragantándose con su propia saliva miro como el par de ojos esmeraldas se dignaban a mirarlo desde que llego a ese lugar o eso intentaban, ya que el par de gemas una vez llenas de vida se encontraban opacas recordándole la desgracia.

Sonic estaba ciego…

Finalmente sus travesías lo habían alcanzado cobrándole una muy cara factura, y Sonic estaba sufriendo, matándolo lentamente, porque no solo su vista se había ido si no también su velocidad, su amada velocidad, todo lo que era le fue arrebatado, después de meses de tortura y una dura batalla Sonic había perdido, aun después de su fascinante victoria.

Sonic estaba ciego…

Nunca vería nuevamente brillar esas hermosas gemas…

Porque Sonic estaba ciego…

Una exhalación estrangulada se escuchó en el lugar proveniente del macho oscuro en un intento inútil de respirar. Era un cobarde, era uno y muy grande, porque después de un largo mes se había negado a visitar a la bella creatura azul, debido al miedo de mirarlo, debido al miedo de ver en que se había convertido, debido al sufrimiento del erizo, no soportaba mirar esos ojos vacíos y la miseria pintada en sus cansadas facciones.

–Se lo que estas intentando –después de una larga pausa Shadow tuvo el coraje para hablar con voz inestable, reuniendo cada una de sus emociones se preparó para sus siguientes palabras, apretando el agarre sobre el erizo frente a él aclaro su garganta–. No voy hacerlo.

Ojos verde opaco parpadearon en pérdida total mientras el par de orejas azuladas se alzaban tratando de comprender a su compañero.

– No me importa lo que digas, no me interesa ser herido –declaro con voz inestable mirando el vacío en los ojos que tanto amaba–. Digas lo que digas, no terminare el trabajo por ti.

Labios melocotones temblaron mientras las manos enguantadas se convertían en puños dejando en claro la frustración y derrota de su dueño–.Yo…

–No voy a matarte Sonic, no lo hare.

–Yo quiero morir… –un nudo insoportable se formó en su garganta impidiéndole hablar, por segunda vez en su vida Shadow sintió un dolor insoportable, las emociones en su interior lo herían al igual que las palabras de su doble.

–Tu… tu siempre quisiste desacerté de mi –le recordó con voz desconsolada dejando ver en su cara las emociones amargas–. ¡Eres un hipócrita! –grito desgarrador resonó en toda la habitación provocando que ojos opacos se volvieran cristalinos debido al dolor acumulado–. ¡Ahora que tienes la oportunidad!, ¡ahora que yo te lo pido no quieres matarme! –puños enguantados se estrellaron contra el cofre blanco de Shadow dejando tras de sí un entumecimiento ensordecedor.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

La lluvia de golpes no se detuvo, furiosa y escandalosa siguió con su cometido arremetiendo en esa ocasión en el rostro inexpresivo de Shadow, sin defenderse dejo que el histérico erizo siguiera con su tarea aceptando todo el dolor como castigo por su cobardía, por su equivocación y cada uno de sus errores, si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido , el pensamiento paso por su mente mientras su rostro se inclinó a un lado debido a un golpe en su mandíbula, Nada de esto estuviera pasando .

– ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! –la cuestión revoto en las paredes del lugar ensordecedora y desgarradora.

Brazos negros se aferraron a la figura azul en un fugaz abrazo tranquilizador, Sonic se revolcó en su interior tratando inútilmente de zafarse del fuerte agarre–. ¡¿Por qué ahora que lo perdí todo decides estar a mi lado?! –continuo la lucha por unos minutos más hasta que las rodillas le fallaron cayendo al suelo alfombrado como una muñeca rota sostenido por los fuertes brazos.

– Te odio –la amargura y desprecio se arrastró en las palabras. Puño enguantado siguió golpeando el pecho blanco; sin embargo, la intensidad del golpe se redujo a una suave caricia debido a la falta de energía.

–lo se… –contestó Shadow con voz tranquila mientras recargaba su mentón en la coronilla de pelaje azulado sosteniendo al joven héroe manteniéndose a su altura cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

–Te odio tanto Shadow… –finalizado su forcejeo, Sonic se permitió recargar su mejilla sobre el pelaje blanco con la mirada perdida.

–Lo se Sonic… –repitió como un mantra en un intento de arreglar todo, por un momento miró la pared frente a él para después ocultar el par de jemas rojizas angustiadas bajo su manto oscuro, cejas negras se fruncieron mientras labios bronceados se apretaban en una línea dolorosa.

–Te odio…

–" _ **Me gustas…"**_

 _Rodeado de la bella naturaleza, donde se encontraba ese viejo árbol y el hermoso lago, rodeado de flores y verde pasto, se encontraban ambos erizos a la luz del sol mientras sus púas eran sacudidas por el fresco viento._

– _Me gustas…_

 _En medio del grande espacio solitario se escuchó la dulce confesión tomándolo por sorpresa mostrando su asombro e incertidumbre en sus grandes ojos rojos._

 _Por primera vez fue capaz de apreciar la vulnerabilidad del otro. Orejas azules contraídas y mejillas sonrojadas demostraban su vergüenza junto al molesto tic inquieto en su pie y ojos verdes negados a mirarlo, manos nerviosas jugaban con el dobladillo de los guantes denotando la incomodidad._

 _Shadow no dijo nada, no sabía cómo contestar, su cerebro proceso las palabras y por primera vez en su vida se quedó en blanco._

 _Ojos esmeraldas finalmente se dignaron a mirarlo después de una larga pausa de silencio y se asombró por el hermoso brillo que en ese entonces poseían; la vida se reflejaba junto al amor puro e inocente. Una sonrisa cagada de un afecto que no se sentía merecedor se dibujó en el colorido rostro iluminando todo a su paso, jurando por un momento que su corazón se detuvo._

– _Shads…_

Si hubiera sido valiente en ese entonces…

– _No tienes que decir nada…_

Hubiera estado a su lado…

– _Solo quería que lo supieras…_

E Infinite no habría sido capaz de arrebatarlo de sus manos…

–Quiero morir…

Un silencioso sollozo salió de su cerrada garganta, todo era su culpa, después de todo fue la causa de la furia de Infinite, abandono a Sonic cuando más lo necesitaba y no fue capaz de salvarlo.

– No digas eso –suplico por primera vez en su vida dejando escurrir la tristeza. Ojos rojos se cerraron con furia luchando en una batalla contra las lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué no? –cuestionó con voz hueca mientras sus opacos ojos se cerraban y una desolada sonrisa se colocaba en sus labios. Cuerpo azulado se acurruco en la calidez que le proporcionaba erizo ébano provocando un leve cosquilleo sobre su rostro enterrado en el suave pelaje blanco–. La vida me ha quitado mi libertad.

El agarre alrededor del erizo cobalto se tensó ante las palabras, hocico bronceado se enterró por encima del pelaje y púas revueltas de Sonic.

–Si la vida me la arrebato, tal vez la muerte pueda regresármela… –la tranquilidad en su voz era abrumadora ya que, Sonic no lloró, nunca lo hizo y al parecer no iba a empezar a hacerlo, en lugar de tristeza y miedo reflejo tranquilidad al pensar en la muerte, y eso lo asusto porque por primera vez no sabía qué hacer.

Shadow había visto muchas cosas, se había enfrentado a la muerte, a la desesperación y al dolor de perder a María, había hecho frente a muchas situaciones; sin embargo, no estaba preparado para eso…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, me gustaría saber su opinión de esta nueva historia, a comparación de las otras dos de este género que estoy escribiendo, esta será más corta, no puedo decir cuentos capítulos se llevara, debido al hecho que se me ocurre ideas locas debes en cuando._

 _Si desean que continúe con ella déjenmelo saber en los comentarios dependiendo de la cantidad que reciba decidiré si seguir con ella o no._

 _Sin más que decir me despido gracias por su amable atención ¡Saludos!_


	2. Dame tiempo

_**Notas del autor:**_

Hola sé que a sido mucho tiempo los dejare disfrutar el capítulo por ahora, ¡nos vemos en las notas finales!

* * *

" _ **Close your eyes."**_

 _ **Capítulo 2.**_

" _ **Dame tiempo…"**_

 _Shadow había visto muchas cosas, se había enfrentado a la muerte, a la desesperación y al dolor de perder a María, había hecho frente a muchas situaciones; sin embargo, no estaba preparado para eso…_

La vida era tan cruel…

Disfrutando de patearte cuando estas apegado al suelo terregoso, en lo más bajo sin poderte levantar.

Se sentía tan enfermo y cansado, _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_ era la pregunta que rondaba dentro de su cabeza. El comprendía si la vida decidiera castigarlo, se lo merecía y no lucharía contra ello, él había hecho daño a muchos durante su vida; sin embargo, eso no justificaba que su castigo fuera a coste de otra vida.

Era injusto.

Apartado en el rincón de la habitación se encontraba sujetando a su compañero con fuerza, temeroso a perderlo, a que se desvaneciera en la nada si vacilaba un poco su agarre.

La oscuridad los consumía a ambos ignorando por un momento el transcurso del tiempo, no recordaba cuanto hace que estaba recargado sobre la pared en la esquina más apartada a la entrada de la habitación, ni siquiera recordaba cuando se había movido. Su espalda dolía al igual que sus extremidades, el dolor punzante en su cabeza era un recordatorio de que aún estaba vivo, al igual que el erizo azul en sus manos quien pacifico se rindió ante el cansancio.

– ¿Shadow…?

Se escuchó la pequeña voz en medio del silencio mientras el rechinar de la puerta se presentaba al ser abierta. Pasos tímidos siguieron después del insoportable rechinido, pertenecientes al pequeño zorro que había olvidado en la planta baja de aquel hogar roto.

Por puro instinto Shadow se acurruco aún más, apretando al erizo en sus brazos. La escena era lamentable, era más de lo que Tails podía soportar, pero ahí se encontraba observando a ambos, el como uno de ellos era vencido por el cansancio dejándose llevar por el dulce sueño del olvido, mientras el otro tan solo se dedicaba a torturarse así mismo.

–Yo estuve ahí, y no pude hacer nada –la amarga declaración llego a las orejas del pequeño inventor las cuales se contrajeron debido a la angustia de su significado.

–Solo observe como lo lastimaron una y otra vez –prosiguió el mayor con la mirada perdida, lamentándose, lastimándose a sí mismo ignorando el dolor que provocaban sus palabras al pequeño niño en la habitación –. No hice nada, no después de todo lo que él me ofreció y me regalo, no hice nada…

El silencio se instaló nuevamente, ojos azules parpadearon debido a la picazón en una lucha contra el líquido salino. Tails no quería llorar, ya lo había hecho lo suficiente, el llorar no ayudaba a nadie, por lo tanto se tragó las lágrimas amargas mientras respiraba profundamente pensando en sus siguientes palabras.

–Sé que ya te han dicho esto pero…–su voz era raposa por el nudo en medio de su garganta; sin embargo, las palabras salieron firmes y decisivas–. No fue tu culpa –

–Lo es –aseguro Shadow mirando hacia la nada negándose a mirar al niño al cual le destruyo la vida.

Grandes ojos azules miraron a la pareja, después de todo el desastre y pena que habían atravesado parecía que el mundo estaba más que dispuesto a patearlos.

Tails a un recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, el día en que la vida se derrumbó a su alrededor, el día en que los ojos de su hermano perdieron su chispa.

No era culpa del erizo oscuro, el cual se encontraba acurrucado con su hermano, lamentándose tras cada minuto que pasaba, el cual huyo debido al miedo, debido al rechazo, debido a la incertidumbre de lo que encontraría, de lo que se había convertido Sonic.

Nunca fue su culpa, Tails lo sabía y durante un tiempo, estuvo buscando al culpable en el cual dejaría derramar toda su ira, su pena y tristeza, lamentablemente ya no estaba, ya habían hecho justicia, pero aun así no era suficiente, nunca lo seria, porque su hermano estaba roto agrietando cada uno de los corazones de los que lo amaban tanto, pero no era el único corazón el cual había sido destrozado.

Shadow estaba hecho añicos, tan irreparable…

No sabía que hacer o decir para traer consuelo, así que simplemente se quedó parado bajo el marco de la puerta, soportando la oscuridad y silencio que los consumía.

Enterrando su nariz sobre las púas desordenadas Shadow se lamentó porque su luz se había ido, la chispa de vida, el calor en su núcleo frio se había apagado y todo era su culpa.

Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferente si las decisiones tomadas fueran otras.

–" _Me gustas…"_ –

* * *

 _ **Meses atrás…**_

 _Él no sabía, en realidad nunca entendería…_

– _Oye Shads._

 _Nunca encontraba una respuesta o una razón, por la cual…_

– _Shadow~…_

 _Seguía persiguiéndolo…_

– _Shads…_

 _Después de todo lo que había hecho, la catástrofe masiva que había provocado su propia mano, el haberlo herido no solo a él, sino a todos sus seres queridos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía a su lado? ¿Por qué estar detrás de alguien tan destructivo como él?_

– _Shadow no me ignores~…_

 _Solo un ser podía tener un corazón tan grande y noble, como para perdonar todo el pasado, adornándolo con una brillante sonrisa._

 _Solo uno puede existir en un mundo tan lleno de plaga mortífera putrefacta y destructiva de todo lo que tiene vida._

 _Ese ser tan maravilloso proveniente de la luz, sobra de su oscuridad, vida de su mundo muerto tenía un nombre…._

– _¡Shads!_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog._

 _Pero que ser tan fastidioso…_

– _¡¿Qué quieres?! –gruñendo con amargura encaró a su pesadilla, quien burlesco sonreía con todos los dientes demostrando su felicidad al lograr su objetivo._

– _¡Demos una vuelta! –brincando de un lado a otro pidió entusiasmado el velocista azul–. ¡Una carrera vamos solo una!_

– _Piérdete –fue la respuesta áspera que recibió; sin embargo, eso no apago su entusiasmo demostrándolo en un interminable actitud positiva._

– _¡Vamos Shads! Acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo –siempre era lo mismo con él, siempre buscaba enseñarle algo nuevo._

– _¿Por qué? –cuestionó con irritación en busca de una respuesta al enigma que era el erizo azul._

– _¿Por qué no? –respondió preguntando evadiendo la cuestión como en otras muchas ocasiones–. Acompáñame –pidió sonriente ofreciendo una de sus manos en invitación silenciosa rebotando sobre sus pies debido a la ansiedad de estar quieto durante mucho tiempo._

 _Un suspiro fue suficiente como respuesta para Sonic quien sin miramientos tomo una de las manos del agente arrastrándolo tras de sí, provocando gruñidos y gritos de protesta._

 _Durante los años esa fue la rutina…_

 _Viajes alrededor del mundo, gestos y empujones amistosos, sonrisas que iluminaban el rincón más oscuro, ojos rojos admirando los paisajes, inocentes desviados en ocasiones hacia su compañero._

 _Todo era perfecto, la misma rutina._

 _Hasta esa noche…_

 _Sonic lo había llevado a tantos lugares, pero ese era tan diferente._

– _¿Qué son…_

– _Luciérnagas –respondió el menor interrumpiéndolo, observando fascinado a su compañero, quien con grandes ojos escarlatas observaba a su alrededor la hermosa escena llena de luz, a través de los árboles de ese vasto bosque, aún bajo el manto oscuro de la noche._

 _Shadow no era ignorante, nunca lo fue, él sabía lo que era la lluvia, como se sentía la nieve entre sus palmas, estar plantado sobre la tierra, había aprendido muchas cosas en su estadía en la tierra. En el pasado cuando se encontraba en Ark leyó sobre muchas cosas, sobre los humanos y los animales, sobre el cambio de las estaciones del año, sobre las nubes y arcoíris, sobre tantas cosas que se encontraban en ese maravilloso planeta que anhelaba tanto visitar con María._

 _Aprendió mucho, pero nunca había experimentado nada hasta el momento que fue despertado por Eggman y aun así, a pesar de todo, no lo disfruto debido al hecho que estaba molesto, esta tan herido y confundido, tanto como para querer terminar con toda esa maravillosa existencia, quería exterminar todo lo que había soñado una vez._

 _Recuerdos, preciosos recuerdos le impidieron cometer ese error junto a la ayuda de Sonic, que gracias a su grande corazón decidió ayudar a un desconocido como él, abriendo las puertas de su mundo, lo invitó a ser parte de su vida, después de todo el desorden que causo, lo recibió con ambos brazos abiertos, enseñándole en carne propia todo aquello que aprendió en los libro, y se enamoró de todo a su alrededor, de cada pequeña ave en sus manos, de cada delicada flor, de la arena bajo sus pies, de los grandes mares, de cada misterioso lugar que solo Sonic podía mostrarle._

 _Había tanto que aprender y ver aun…_

 _Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shadow, recordando cada uno de los regalos que le otorgo la vida y la maravilla azul a su lado. Mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción levanto una de sus manos permitiendo que el diminuto insecto descansara sobre ella admirando su pequeño pero hermoso resplandor. La paz lo inundo dejando que arrasara todo a su paso olvidando por un momento quien fue, limpiando todo, dejándolo solo a él y a Sonic en ese enigmático lugar._

 _Su atención pronto fue robada por su compañero, quien estaba con ambas manos sujetadas en la espalda con la cabeza elevada al cielo nocturno mirando embelesado el regalo de la naturaleza. Notando la intensa mirada rojiza, Sonic una vez más presto atención al macho oscuro._

 _Shadow nunca olvidaría lo que vio aquella noche, como Sonic era rodeado por las diminutas luces danzantes, que iluminaban la dulce sonrisa sobre su rostro y sus ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con una emoción que no lograba entender._

 _Aun manteniendo sus manos sobre su espalda, el erizo azul inclino su cabeza a un lado conservando el mismo gesto en su rostro, ojos verdes se suavizaron aún más provocando ligeros pliegues a su alrededor. Algo en el pecho de Shadow se calentó, el sentimiento se rego por todo su cuerpo abrumándolo por un instante._

 _Después de esa noche Shadow sabía que algo había cambiado entre ellos…_

* * *

… _._

 _Los días pasaron fluyendo al compás del viento como un rio, dándose cuenta que después de tanto tiempo disfrutaba el estar vivo, el respirar y despertar cada día, le gustaba la compañía hostigosa pero grata de su compañero y se enteró de ello gracias al cálido sentimiento que crecía en su pecho, a las pequeñas sonrisas traviesas que se escapaban de su boca y al sentirse pleno a su lado._

 _Era algo tan especial, tan mágico que no quería que terminara, pero un día su burbuja se rompió, por un sentimiento tan puro que jamás había sentido._

 _Todo el tiempo había sabido sobre el dolor, lamentablemente era un experto en ello, pero Sonic quiso enseñarle algo más hermoso, algo que no fuera solo oscuridad, y con el tiempo lo logro, le enseño tantas cosas en el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, y por primera vez creyó entender todo el panorama que le mostraba y su mundo se escondió detrás de gruesas paredes celosas de mostrar lo que Sonic le había otorgado, pero esa misma creatura tan maravillosa derrumbo todo a su paso con una oración corta pero significativa que lo llevo a niveles de confusión que él no sería capaz de entender._

– _Sabes –manos enguantadas jugaron una con la otra demostrando timidez y nerviosismo de su dueño quien sin disimulo alguno aparto la mirada del erizo negro frente a él–. He querido decirte algo hace un tiempo._

 _Confundido por la clara muestra de vergüenza Shadow solo asintió como respuesta dando entender al otro que lo estaba escuchando._

 _Ojos verdes se encontraron con los rojos en un acto de valentía, pecho melocotón se inflo al tomar un largo y fresco bocado de aire, labios temblorosos dejaron ir el preciado oxígeno para después una lengua juguetona los hidratara debido a lo resecos que se encontraban._

 _Mirando hacia el suelo verde y pastoso nuevamente, Sonic se encogió sobre sus hombros haciéndose más pequeño, dejando en claro al mundo como es que quería esconderse._

– _¿Sonic…? –luchando por comprender la incomodidad del más joven, trato de encontrarse con el verde esmeralda de sus ojos inclinándose un poco hacia delante rebuscando entre el rostro ahora enrojecido._

 _Por un momento creyó ver el arrepentimiento en la postura de la maravillosa creatura frente suyo; sin embargo, de un momento a otro la verdosa mirada llena de una infinidad de emociones se encontró con la suya haciéndolo estremecer por tal intensidad que poseían._

– _Me gustas._

 _Por un momento todo a su alrededor se detuvo, solo eran ellos dos, en ese momento el mundo entero desapareció, debido al hecho de que solo podía mirar al erizo azul quien en un susurro tímido derramo un sentimiento tan puro encendiendo en sí miles de emociones la cuales turbulentas se golpeaban unas contra otras en medio de una tormenta sobre el amplio océano._

 _La dulce y tierna confesión fue escuchada solo por él en medio de ese gran especio natural que era solo suyo, en la intimidad que solo quería mostrarle a María, ese lugar tan especial al cual invito al único ser en el mundo en el cual confiaba._

 _La sorpresa debió pintarse en su usualmente estoico rostro debido a la actitud de su compañero, ya que, por primera vez, fue capaz de apreciar la vulnerabilidad del otro: orejas azules contraídas y mejillas sonrojadas demostraban su vergüenza junto al molesto tic inquieto en su pie y ojos verdes negados a mirarlo, manos nerviosas jugaban con el dobladillo de los guantes denotando la incomodidad._

 _¡Pero bendito caos! que podía decir ante tal declaración, ¿Cómo Sonic podía experimentar tal sentimiento hacia un ser tan destructivo como él? Shadow era solo catástrofe cuando Sonic era creación y protección._

 _Además… él no sabía lo que era amar no de ese modo. Había amado a María con todo su corazón a un nivel difícil de explicar._

 _Él no merecía ser amado, no después de María, no después de Doom, no después de todo el daño que había hecho, no merecida ser amado por Sonic._

 _Perdido en sus pensamientos dejo que el silencio fuera su única respuesta, ojos escarlata se dirigieron hacia el verde pasto bajo sus pies dejando tras de sí un dolorido corazón. Cejas oscuras como la noche se fruncieron en frustración ante los turbulentos pensamientos._

 _Un suspiro forzado logro que finalmente Shadow mirara a su tímido compañero quien se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos y por un momento se preguntó así mismo si había hecho algo mal, porque Sonic lejos de estar nerviosos como hace tan solo unos minutos, ahora se encontraba tenso masticando su labio inferior mientras parpadeaba ferozmente tratando de desaparecer algo en sus ojos._

 _Ojos esmeraldas finalmente se dignaron a mirarlo después de una larga pausa de silencio y se asombró por el hermoso brillo que en ese entonces poseían; la vida se reflejaba junto al amor puro e inocente. Una sonrisa cagada de un afecto que no se sentía merecedor se dibujó en el colorido rostro iluminando todo a su paso, jurando por un momento que su corazón se detuvo._

– _Shads…_

 _El maldito apodo salió lastimero de los labios temblorosos, por un momento el velocista azul aclaro su garganta sin dejar que la pequeña sonrisa desapareciera._

– _No tienes que decir nada…_

 _La oración salió forzada de su garganta, mientras manos enguantadas eran sujetadas una por la otra tratando de mantener al mínimo el temblor en ellas._

– _Solo quería que lo supieras –al final su voz se quebró y ya no era capaz de seguir mirando al erizo negro frente suyo. La vergüenza se arrastró por todo su rostro, lo supo cuando sintió como el calor lo consumía, y caos quería tan mal desaparecer, pero la tristeza lo supero ahogándolo, dejándolo inmovilizado._

 _Shadow lo había rechazado estaba más claro, y eso lo golpeo tanto que sintió sus ojos arder mientras que su sonrisa forzada se desvanecía de su rostro, pero no, él no iba a llorar, sabia el riesgo y se aventuró como siempre lo había hecho; sin embargo, en esa ocasión había perdido y se sentía tan abochornado._

 _El silencio los consumió nuevamente, siendo interrumpido ocasionalmente por el dulce sonido del viento entre las ramas de los arboles regalándoles su hermosa melodía, perfecta para un momento enigmático lleno de amor y pasión, a diferencia del escenario actual el cual se ahogaba en una tensión tan densa que era palpable impidiéndoles respirar adecuadamente._

– _Uh… –el balbuceo salió de la cerrada garganta de Sonic en un inútil intento de romper la incómoda situación –yo… debería irme… -forzando las palabras fuera de su boca enderezo su espalda tratando de marcharse con la cara en alto manteniendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba._

 _En un parpadeo ojos rojos observaron como el erizo que derramo sus sentimientos solo unos minutos atrás estaba preparando su partida, huyendo de él cargando un corazón roto. Sin estar consiente de sí mismo una de sus manos detuvo al otro al momento que le dio la espalda._

– _Sonic… –temeroso murmuró su nombre al momento que sentía como todo en si se retorcía, debido a un miedo irracional instalado en su pecho._

 _Ojos esmeraldas miraron asombrado a su compañero mientras se giraba sobre sus talones, el agarre en su muñeca nunca se rompió a pesar de sus movimientos. El calor que le proporcionaba esa palma era tan bienvenido que disfruto cada momento de su contacto, porque por primera vez él no lo había iniciado._

 _Sonic siempre fue consiente del rechazo al contacto que demostraba Shadow; sin embargo, eso nunca le impidió colgarse del brazo oscuro, tomar su mano para arrastrarlo a algún lugar que quería mostrarle, o pasar su brazo sobre los tensos hombros negros en un gesto amistoso, con el paso del tiempo era claro como el rechazo del erizo ónix iba desapareciendo dando la bienvenida solo al contacto de Sonic, quien aprovechaba cada momento excusándose con cualquier cosa solo para tomar su mano, solo para mantenerlo un momento más cerca._

 _Ahora que Shadow había tomado su muñeca con tal intensidad no provoco más que un fuerte estremecimiento en su cuerpo, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal hasta la punta de su cola, disfrutando de cada sensación que le provocaba el macho oscuro con tan solo un rose de sus yemas._

 _Aguantando la respiración por las miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo y su mente mareada solo miro el agarre entre ambos esperando a que Shadow dijera algo cualquier cosa que consolara a su corazón lastimado. Y por un momento ambos par de ojos se encontraron tratando de leer al otro, el encanto se perdió cuando Sonic coloco su mano sobre la de Shadow en un silencio gesto, el cual le decía que todo estaba bien, mientras le sonreía de manera atormentada._

 _Apretando los labios en una línea dolorosa Shadow cerro los ojos mientras agitaba su cabeza en negación, provocando que la sonrisa de su compañero nuevamente callera, dejando detrás una mueca fea mientras el agarre entre ambos se apretaba._

 _No, no quería que todo terminara así, no así, no después de todo lo que compartieron, estaba asustado, tanto como Sonic, asustado debido al rechazo, a quedarse solo, a experimentar algo tan nuevo como lo era el amor, ¿él que podía ofrecerle a Sonic? No tenía nada, solo sangre derramada en sus manos, vidas arruinadas debido a sus arrebatos, gritos y lágrimas que lo perseguían de noche haciéndolo gritar en su solitario hogar, los cuales se desvanecían solo al recordar aquel ser que le sonreía de forma tan amable, que lo miraba como si fuera el ser en el mundo más perfecto, que lo aceptaba tal y como era._

 _Sonic era su luz, era su mundo ahora, como lo fue María en el pasado, pero de forma tan diferente, era la paz que busco vagabundo por años en un mundo sombrío a sus ojos._

– _lo siento…–disculpa dolorosa se derramo de sus labios._

 _Lagrimas silenciosas se acumularon en las gemas esmeraldas desgarrando el corazón de Shadow al ser la causa de su dolor._

 _Una sonrisa acuosa se formó en los labios melocotón mientras las lágrimas se derramaban una tras otra dejando tras de sí un espectáculo lamentable._

– _Está bien… –susurro Sonic apretando el agarre entre sus manos en un intento de transmitir un consuelo para ambos._

– _No… –declaro el mayor mirando al ser destrozado frente su yo._

– _Solo dame tiempo… por favor…–suplico observando como la esperanza regresaba al par de ojos húmedos –. Solo necesito eso, solo tiempo._

 _Un suspiro tembloroso se escapó de los labios de Sonic sacudiendo todo su cuerpo ante la declaración del otro. Sonriente con ojos inundados en lágrimas comprensivas asintió con vigor al ver que no todo estaba perdido._

– _El que quieras, toma todo el tiempo que necesites –otorgo con voz temblorosa llena de emoción –. Te esperare el tiempo que necesites…_

El eco de sus palabras atravesaron sus orejas, la forma en que sus labios lucían en una sonrisa acuosa pero hermosa, el pliegue de sus ojos demostrando la felicidad que experimentaba, se quedó grabada en su mente, atesorando aquellos gestos solo para él, celoso del mundo quien pedía a gritos la atención de un ser tan hermoso que no se merecían.

Ese divino recuerdo quedo grabado en su mente solo para atormentarlo…

Sonic le regalo tiempo, el cual podía haber aprovechado con alguien más, alguien que no tuviera dudas, alguien que no fuera cobarde, alguien que no tuviera miedo de recibir tal afecto, tal amor tan inocente y puro.

Durante su vida había tenido pocos arrepentimientos y ese fue uno de los cuales le roía hasta el hueso, porque tal vez, solo tal vez, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, si hubiera dado otra respuesta, si hubiera abierto los brazos y su corazón para recibir el afecto de Sonic todo lo que sucedió después de esa confesión se hubiera evitado.

Sonic habría estado en sus brazos, lo habría protegido de todo daño, de cada golpe, de cada herida, de cada cicatriz grabada en su cuerpo, lo habría llenado de besos en cada parte de su cuerpo remplazando cada hematoma, habría acariciado su pelaje y cada una de sus púas ausentes debido al daño provocado, habría visto brillas sus hermoso ojos esmeraldas los cuales ahora opacos le suplicaban que todo terminara, que diera el golpe final el cual finalizaría con la angustia, piadoso terminaría con su vida dirigiéndolo a la tentadora muerte oscura donde ya no habría más dolor, donde tal vez nuevamente seria libre.

Ahora dentro de esa habitación oscura sosteniendo aquel ser que tanto amaba, suplicaba en silencio a cualquier dios existente que le devolviera todo el tiempo perdido y le permitiera arreglar su error, haría cualquier cosa solo para devolverle la vida a Sonic, estaba dispuesto a cambiar su lugar si era necesario, lamentablemente muy dentro de sí mismo, donde la razón aún se encontraba muy dentro de su cabeza sabía que eso no pasaría, ningún ser divino vendría y repararía sus vidas.

Con esos pensamientos en mente se acurruco más contra su compañero mientras cerraba sus ojos suspirando su olor al momento que enterraba su nariz sobre el pelaje y las púas azuladas.

Ojos escarlatas nuevamente se hicieron presentes en la oscuridad, la determinación se observaba en ellos en el brillo de las lágrimas no derramas en una promesa silenciosa, una la cual prometía enmendar sus errores al amar y proteger al ser destrozado en sus brazos, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, lo único que sabía era que haría sonreír a Sonic nuevamente a coste de su propia vida.

 _Continuará…_

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Vaya después de tanto tiempo por fin logre actualizar esta historia, a decir verdad me sorprendí mucho por los comentarios que recibí, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar siguieron llegando los comentarios y me hicieron tan feliz, por ello me disculpo por la tardanza, no daré una excusa por mi desaparición, pero si un agradecimiento por su interés y su espera.

Espero de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo de hoy, espero seguir actualizando más seguido ahora que ya encontré el tiempo para seguir con todos mis proyectos.

Me disculpo por las falta de ortografía, por más que revise me es imposible detectar todos mis errores y lamentablemente no tengo el apoyo para evitar estos inconvenientes, solo me encuentro yo sola desarrollando todos mis proyectos por lo tanto me disculpo.

Bueno sin hacerles perder más el tiempo lo último que me queda por decir es pedirle su opinión a través de sus comentarios, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión.

Sin más que decir me despido. Nos estaremos leyendo en los siguientes capítulos ¡Saludos!


End file.
